


Three's Company

by plaguewind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguewind/pseuds/plaguewind
Summary: Petyr comes home from work to find a pleasant surprise in his bed.(Request for sansashayna)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I've never written girl on girl and I'm really hoping it doesn't come off sounding too mechanical. That being said, enjoy.

Petyr was almost fucking ecstatic as he turned the doorknob to his apartment, knowing his wife and her brat of a child would be gone all weekend. So ecstatic that he had actually left the office early for once instead of hanging around simply to avoid her. He threw his briefcase and keys onto the counter and looked around for Ros. Her car was outside so he knew she was there somewhere, likely cleaning one of the bedrooms. 

As he walked to the back bedroom he decided he would dismiss her early. Fuck he'd give her the whole weekend off, he was in a good mood. He was about to open the door but stopped when he heard giggling on the other side. At first he thought Ros was talking to someone on the phone but soon enough he realized the giggles were coming from _two_ women. She was not alone. There went his good mood. How dare she bring some into his home without him knowing. He had half a mind not only to dismiss her early but to tell her not to bother coming back. Petyr was a very private man and having an uninvited guest in his home did not sit well with him. 

He turned the handle and pushed the door open and what he found before him was not at all what he had been expecting. Ros was sitting on his and Lysa's bed and sitting in front of her was Lysa's niece, Sansa, and if Petyr wasn't going crazy he was pretty sure he had just interrupted a kiss. They had pulled apart very quickly when he had opened the door but he was positive his eyes had not deceived him. 

Sansa's blue eyes were wide with surprise and her cheeks held a rosy hue that almost matched her hair. "Uncle Petyr! We were...Uh...We were just-"

"We were kissing," Ros said bluntly. 

"I think I gathered that much," he said, fighting a grin that wanted to erupt all over his face. This was not what he had expected to come home to but it was a welcome little surprise. "The question is why?"

"Well, I came over to see you Uncle Petyr, not even thinking you wouldn't be home yet but Ros let me in and said I could wait for you. And we started talking about stuff...and...well...um..." She was so cute, all flustered and shy. 

"Sansa and I got to talking," the older woman picked up where Sansa left off. "And she was just telling me how awful her boyfriend was in bed and how with all the hype over sex she had thought it would be a lot better. Long story short I told her girls were better and she confessed that she'd never even kissed a girl, you can imagine where it went from there."

"Oh yes, I think I can." Today really was his lucky day. "Don't let me stop you ladies, by all means get on with it. You don't mind if I observe do you?"

"I...um..." 

Sansa was only seventeen and while she obviously wasn't a virgin Petyr was sure she had never been in a situation like this before. He knew she had a crush on him, showing up at random times, pretending she was visiting her aunt and yet she would never wander very far from his sights. There was no doubt he wanted her but he was waiting to see if she would find her bravery and make a move but so far she hadn't. 

"I think that's a fantastic idea," Ros said. "It'll be fun. I bet your Uncle Petyr can teach you a few things as well."

"Well...lets start with you ladies first," Petyr said, grabbing the armchair from the other side of the room and positioning it so that it faced the bed from the foot. He was going to have a lovely view. 

"Okay," Sansa said, her nerves apparent in the trembling of her voice. 

"Don't be nervous, love." Ros was already taking her clothes off. First her shirt and bra, then her jeans and panties until she was sitting comfortably next to Sansa, stark naked. "Petyr and I don't want to make you uncomfortable. We wanna make you feel good, right Petyr?"

"That's right," he said, taking a seat in the chair. Sansa looked from the other woman to him and he nodded, biting his bottom lip. He could not have ochestrated this any better himself. To think, he would have missed it if he'd stayed at the office any longer. "Ros, why don't you help Sansa undress? Would that be okay, Sansa?"

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah I think so."

Petyr leaned back in the chair, loosening his tie, and watched as Ros grabbed the bottom of the girls t-shirt and helped her lift it over her head. He refused to blink...not wanting to miss a moment and he unconsciously took a sharp intake of breath when Ros un-clasped Sansa's bra. 

"Oh my, such perky little things," Ros giggled, giving one of Sansa's tits a light squeeze. And they were perky...and round...pink little nipples set off against milky skin. "Let's get these bottoms off."

Ros unbuttoned Sansa's jeans and Sansa lifted her ass so she could pull them down, along with her panties, revealing those long, elegant legs. How lucky was he? Two naked women on his bed, both of them redheads. 

Ros leaned into Sansa and kissed her lightly on the lips, taking one of her breasts in hand and gently tugging at her nipple. Petyr's niece sighed and the sound sent a jolt of arousal straight to his cock. He watched eagerly as their kiss deepened, their tongues intertwining. Ros' hands moved over Sansa's body, caressing her tits and moving down over her hips. 

Finally the girl shyly reached her hands up and began playing with Ros' breasts. Hers were more plump and looked heavier but were lovely all the same. She experimented with the older woman's nipples, pinching them between her fingers and Ros hummed in delight. Ros broke their kiss and her lips trailed over Sansa’s jaw and down her neck, finally dipping her head and taking one of the girls nipples into her mouth. Sansa gasped and Petyr felt his cock twitch. 

As much as he was enjoying watching them play he needed to see more. “Lay back on the pillows and spread your legs, both of you.” Both ladies stopped what they were doing and looked at him, a grin spread across Ros’ face. Sansa was gauging both of them, looking back and forth. 

“Come now, love, do as he says.” Ros urged. 

The two women leaned back onto the pillows and wiggled around until they were comfortable. They faced Petyr, their naked bodies on full display for his thirsty eyes. Ros spread her legs open first, revealing her already glistening slit, covered in curly, red hair. With a hand she reached over to Sansa’s knee and urged her legs apart. They were sitting so close that in order for Sansa to open wide she had to cross her left leg over Ros’. 

Petyr inhaled a deep, quiet breath at the sight of his niece’s sex. It was a perfect little flower, covered in red hair much like the older woman’s but more sparse, and he could see between her labia majora that she too was slick with desire. As shy as she was the little minx was enjoying herself it seemed. He wanted to crawl onto that bed and bury his face between her legs but that could wait. He quite enjoyed the agony of suspense.

“Ros, I want you to put your hand between her legs.” She didn’t hesitate to comply with his demand, slinking her hand across Sansa and finding her sex, lightly running her fingers over her lips. “Open her lips for me, I want to see.” Sansa’s cheeks burned red as Ros parted her outside lips with her fingers and Petyr’s cock ached at the sight of her pink little pussy. “Play with her clit Ros, treat it like you would treat your own.”

Ros obeyed, finding Sansa’s little bud with her index finger, and she began massaging it in slow circles. Petyr watched Sansa’s eyes flutter and her head fell back.

“Does that feel good, Sweetling?” he asked.

“Yes...oohh, yes.” 

“Good. Now I want you to touch Ros, I want you to mimic what she does to you.”

Sansa very carefully reached across Ros and placed her hand over her center. She seemed hesitant, halting as her fingers hovered inches above. “Touch me, love. Touch me like you touch yourself when no one’s watching.”

Finally the girl dipped her finger’s into Ros’ wetness and Ros moaned aloud, urging her on. Petyr watched as the two women explored one another. Ros massaged Sansa’s clit like an expert and the more aroused the younger girl became, the more she too began to play with Ros’ folds. Both sets of fingers began to move faster and faster and the women were writhing an moaning. Even Sansa seemed to be letting go of her inhibitions, bucking against the other woman’s hand. 

“Ros, put a finger inside her...yes...that’s it, slowly at first.” Petyr cooed. 

“Ooooh...” Sansa moaned, as Ros’ finger dipped into her. 

“Do it to her, Sansa.”

Sansa obliged, entering Ros with a single digit. Ros pulled Sansa’s face to hers with her free hand and kissed her deeply, stifling her moans. Petyr couldn’t help himself when he began rubbing his cock through his pants, watching the two ladies slowly fuck one another.

“Two fingers. Both of you,” he ordered. 

Ros was the first to comply to his demand, quickly switching from one finger to two and pushing deep into Sansa. The girl moaned into Ros’ mouth and upon realizing the pleasure she too pushed two fingers deep into Ros. They began fucking each other faster and harder and broke their kiss, lost in the pleasure. 

Petyr watched as they became wild, moaning and bucking down onto each other’s fingers, sweat beading on their bodies. He could hear the vulgar, wet sounds coming from their pussies as their fingers thrust away. It was getting so hot in the room, even he felt beads forming on his brow and his pants were becoming entirely too tight but how he wished to suffer more.

“Ros...I need you to stop what you are doing and lick her pussy.”

Ros gave Sansa a few more deep, slow thrusts of her fingers before pulling them out. “That sounds delicious.”

Sansa stopped the ministrations of her own hand and Ros got up to reposition herself. His niece’s cheeks were flushed and her eyes glazed as she looked over to him, he smiled devilishly just for her. “Ros is going to lick your little pussy, Sweetling, does that sound good?”

“Yes, Uncle Petyr.” Her voice was so sweet and innocent but he had a feeling she was referring to him as Uncle just for him.

Ros moved onto her knees and pressed Sansa’s legs apart. He had a perfect view of her ass and wet slit as well as Sansa’s face. She didn’t hesitate at all, parting Sansa’s lips with her fingers and licking her from her entrance to her clit. Petyr couldn’t take his eyes off his niece’s face as Ros began to devour her. Her head fell back and her mouth hanged open as the pleasure began to course through her. 

Petyr was hot. He pulled his tie off and unbuttoned his shirt, letting the cool air of the room hit his naked chest. He watched Sansa’s every reaction as he unbuckled his belt. She was moaning incoherently as Ros licked way at her sex. He unbuttoned his pants, unzipped the zipper and freed his cock from it’s restraints. He was so hard.

“Sansa, look at me,” he ordered, as he took his member in hand.

She forced her eyes open and they locked with his, trailing down to where his hand was now stroking himself and back up again. 

“Ooohh...oh fuck,” she moaned, as she watched him jerk himself while Ros licked away at her clit. 

Between Sansa’s moans and the sight of Ros’ ass in the air Petyr knew he couldn’t hold himself back much longer. His cock was so hard it was becoming painful and his hand was not serving it’s purpose. He stood, shrugging out of his shirt, and pulled his pants and boxers all the way down. 

He was done with watching. It was time to play. He climbed onto the bed on his knees and gave Ros’ ass a hard smack and she yelped, her cries muffled between Sansa’s legs. He caressed her plump cheeks before dipping two fingers inside her and she thrust back against his hand.

“Mmmm....are you going to join us, Mr. Baelish?” she asked, lifting her face from between Sansa’s legs, still pushing herself down onto his fingers. 

“I am. Watching was fun but I just can’t help myself.”

“Oh, I understand. Sansa you’d like if it your Uncle joined us, wouldn’t you?”

Sansa’s face was flushed, her eyes dark with lust. “I think I’d like that a lot.”

“What do you want to do to him?”

Petyr felt a new rush of lust. 

“I...I...” Her words faltered.

“You do want him, love. Don’t you?” Ros, read his mind. 

“Yes.”

“Okay, just tell us what you want. It’s okay. You can tell us anything, we’re going to make you feel so good.”

Petyr watched Sansa bite her bottom lip, debating. He pulled his fingers from Ros and leaned down to press his lips to her’s for the first time. She tasted of lemons.

“What do you want, Sweetling?” he asked, breaking the kiss. “What’s your fantasy? What would you have me to do you right now?” His voice was thick and raspy with lust and she seemed to be reacting to it.

Ros dipped her head back between Sansa’s legs and resumed licking away at her slit and as Sansa began to feel pleasure again she reached out and grabbed Petyr’s cock, giving it a tight squeeze. He hissed from the contact. His head fell back and he groaned. 

Before he knew it Ros had sat up on her knees and was pulling his face towards her own. “Do you want to taste her?” He nodded and she pressed her lips to his own. Her lips held the musky, sweet flavor of Sansa’s sex and he moaned into her mouth. 

“I think your uncle needs to fuck,” Ros said, breaking their kiss, giggling. “Come on, love, let’s give him what he needs.”

Before Petyr knew it both women were up and pushing him onto his back on the bed. Sansa seemed to be opening up...less hesitant with Ros’ direction and urging. Ros took Sansa’s hand into her own and placed it around Petyr’s swollen, member, stroking it together. 

“Oh my God, he’s so hard. And it’s big.” Sansa said and for a moment he felt like he was just a plaything. They were having a conversation about him as though he wasn’t even there and he loved it. 

“He’s a man, love, not a boy.”

Sansa’s eyes moved up his body to lock with his own. He licked his lips, waiting on their next move but when it didn’t come he grew impatient. “Suck my cock, both of you.”

There was a few moments pause and Sansa looked from Ros to Petyr. 

“Let’s not keep him waiting,” Ros said, finally. “He needs it so bad.”

Petyr watched as Sansa dipped her head, her lips placing a a delicate kiss on the head of his cock. He could almost cum at the sight. Ros wrapped her fingers tightly around his base as Sansa eased her lips down over him.

“Cover your teeth with your lips,” Ros instructed. “That’s it. And suck on him as you move up and down...like a lollypop.”

“Good girl,” Petyr cooed, as she took as much of his length as she could into her mouth.

Ros bent her own head and licked and nipped at him wherever Sansa’s mouth wasn’t covering. They began to make it a team effort, licking him at the same time, kissing over the head of his cock. Then they took turns wrapping their lips around him and sinking down onto him. 

“Oooh...fuck,” he moaned, pleasure taking over. He couldn’t take much more of this. 

Ros moved down to suck on his balls as Sansa bobbed on his cock. His eyes were heavy and he wanted to let them roll back and cum on their faces but he couldn’t take his eyes off the two women working on his dick. For a second he imagined Lysa coming home to find this scene and the thought only made him more excited. She would be enraged but it wouldn’t stop him...he’d continue on, letting two women blow him. 

“Stop. Both of you stop.” He ordered. “Sansa, get on your back.” The girl looked up, slightly startled but there was excitement in her eyes. She did as he directed and lay down on the bed on her back. Petyr got up onto his knees quickly, positioning himself between his niece’s legs. She was so lovely splayed out before him, her eyes wide in expectation, her cheeks blushed with arousal. 

Petyr aligned himself with Sansa’s entrance and without hesitation sank into her. Both of them moaned at the same time and he almost collapsed on top of her at the intensity. Ros moved next to Sansa on the bed and began squeezing her breasts, dipping her head to suck on her nipples, as Petyr began slowly fucking her. She might not be a virgin but she was still so very tight, her walls gripping his cock like a vice. 

"Does Uncle Petyr's cock feel good, Sansa?" Ros asked between suckles. 

"Yes...Mmm...Fuck yes."

"Why don't you tell him how good he feels."

"Petyr...Mmm...Your cock feels so good. It's so hard...So thick...Ooooh shit...Fuck me Petyr."

Her words added fuel to his fire and he began thrusting into her harder, picking up his pace. She responded in kind, bucking against him, her back arching up off the bed. His hands kneaded at the insides of her thighs as he repeatedly sank into her. She forced her eyes open and looked at Petyr, biting her bottom lip and she was so sexy...he knew he would cum soon. 

“Ros, why don’t you sit on Sansa’s face,” he said, slowing down his thrusts, remembering there was someone else in the room. “Let her lick your pussy.”

“I don’t know if I know how,” Sansa said, suddenly nervous again.

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine, Sweetling. Ros will coach you, don’t worry.”

Ros quickly moved to straddle Sansa’s face and she was facing Petyr as he resumed pushing in and out of the girl. Sansa hooked her arms under Ros’ thighs and gave her a light lick. 

“Mmm...there ya go,” Ros urged her on. “Flatten your tongue and move it through my slit....ooohh, yeah, that’s it.”

Petyr’s thrust were becoming frantic as he watched Sansa devour Ros’ pussy, Ros grinding and rutting against his niece’s face. He didn’t know how much longer he could go before he came. 

“Ros, lick her clit,” he ordered.

Ros leaned down to where Petyr and Sansa’s sexes were joined and began circling the girl’s clit with her tongue. Petyr could feel her warm breath on his cock as he pushed in and out and it was wonderful. “Oooh fuck...oooh shit,” he panted. His moans of pleasure seemed to excite Sansa and she began writhing and bucking down onto him, her own cries muffled between Ros’ legs, causing her too to moan down onto Sansa’s clit. 

“Oh fuck, love...that feels so good, don’t stop. I’m gonna cum,” Ros cried out.

As her climax hit her she ground down onto Sansa’s face and Petyr could feel her walls contracting around his cock, she was about to cum too. He began pounding into her deeper and harder.

“Oooooh, oh my God...Petyr don’t stop...” 

As soon as the words left her lips she tightened around him and her body shook, he could feel her cum drenching him and he lost it. With a hard thrust his vision went white and his body stilled as he spilled himself inside her. 

Ros and Petyr collapsed onto the bed beside Sansa, all of them catching their breath. They stayed that way for a few moments before Ros hopped up and began grabbing her clothes.

“That was fun guys but I have to run,” she said, slipping into her panties. “Maybe we can do it again sometime.” She leaned over and gave Sansa a kiss on the lips. “You were wonderful, love. I’ll see you soon. I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Baelish.”

“Actually I was going to give you the weekend off. It’s not like I’m going to make much of a mess here by myself.”

She shrugged. “Ya never know. If anything changes just give me a call.”

After she had gone Petyr looked to his niece. She looked away shyly, avoiding his eyes and awkward silence was thick in the air. She was suddenly aware of her nudity and pulled the bed sheet up over her. 

“There’s no need for that, Sweetling. I seen every inch of you already.” Her cheeks burned crimson and he grinned. She was such an adorable little creature. He watched as her eyes moved over his naked body and quickly darted away again. “You can look at me, I don’t mind.”

“Have you and Ros ever done anything like this before?”

“No. Never. I’ve never done anything with her at all, much less something like this.”

“Oh. I just thought...I dunno. Maybe it was something you guys did together.”

He almost laughed. “What, lure teenage girls in here and have our way with them? Hardly. Coming home and finding you two in my bed was quite the surprise.”

“Do you want to do it again?”

“To be honest, Sansa I do want to do it again but I’d much rather it be just you and I. However, if you need Ros present I’m wiling to compromise.” 

She was quiet for a few moments, thinking. Then she lowered the sheet that was covering her nudity and climbed on top of Petyr, straddling his waist. He pulled her face to him and kissed her deeply before pulling back. 

“Stay the weekend. I need more of this.”

She grinned before dipping her head to nip at his ear. “Oh Uncle, I’ve been needing this for quite a while.”

“So you’ll stay?”

“Yes. I’ll stay but I want to Ros to come back for at least one of our rounds.”

“What? I’m not enough for you?” he asked in mock offense. He’d comply with whatever she wanted.

“Oh you’re _more_ than enough,” she said, grabbing his cock and stroking it to arousal again. “But I’m a greedy girl and I want everything.”

He smiled, pushing her head down to where he was beginning to ache again. “You are a girl after my own heart, Sweetling. Now please, suck your dear, old Uncle’s cock.”


End file.
